Holding Hands With The Enemy
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Ce qui était troublant était qu'en réalité c'était lui, Harry, qui tenait la main à Malfoy.


**Auteur : Saber ShadowKitten**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Holding Hands With The Enemy de **_Saber ShadowKitten_**, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

Note de la traductrice : Ce tout petit one-shot a été publié sur notre forum de traduction de fanfics slash Harry Potter, comme cadeau à nos membres pour fêter nos un an d'existence :D J'en profite pour ajouter que nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traducteurs, de bêta-readers et, bien sûr, de lecteurs ! Si ça vous intéresse, nous serons ravies de vous accueillir parmi les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes :)

--

La Grande Salle était un océan de morceaux violets sous un ciel enchanté d'étoiles. Harry Potter était allongé dans un sac de couchage à côté de son meilleur ami, Ron, de même que tout le reste de l'école. Sirius Black était entré par effraction dans Poudlard et avait tailladé le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour essayer d'entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le Directeur Dumbledore avait rassemblé les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit, tandis que les autres professeurs parcouraient l'école à la rechercher de Black.

Ce que la plupart des élèves ignorait était qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Black n'en avait qu'après Harry.

Harry ne put s'endormir qu'à trois heures et demi du matin passées, l'inquiétude le travaillait. Malgré un sort censé mollir le sol, celui-ci était dur sous le sac de couchage. Les professeurs se relayaient toutes les heures pour surveiller les élèves et les fantômes de l'école flottaient dans le Hall comme des gardiens effectuant une ronde.

_Harry rêva d'une créature ressemblant à un énorme chien noir. Elle se tenait au pied de son sac de couchage, de la salive dégoulinant de sa bouche écumante et luisant sur ses dents aiguisées comme des aiguilles. Il haletait sur son visage un souffle fétide. La peur s'empara de Harry, l'empêchant de sortir sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller. La créature baissa la tête, ses yeux étincelant fixait Harry comme s'il était un appétissant repas. Ses mâchoires s'ouvrirent largement et…_

Harry se réveilla brusquement, les yeux grand ouverts. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il agrippa la main sous la sienne. Il entendait le Préfet-en-Chef, Percy, ordonner à des élèves éveillés d'aller dormir. La pâle lueur de l'aube passait à travers les fenêtres. Harry pouvait distinguer une tâche rousse quelque peu floue dans le sac de couchage à côté du sien : les cheveux de Ron.

L'esprit confus de Harry mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en train de tenir la main de Ron. Il tourna la tête, le nez frottant contre son oreiller, pour se concentrer - étant myope - sur la personne dormant à côté de lui.

Harry, choqué, arrêta de respirer. Il aurait reconnu cette tâche de blond-blanc n'importe où. Draco Malfoy.

Harry lui tenait la main.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais la vue ne changea pas. Il tenait la main de Malfoy. Ce dernier était allongé sur le côté, le visage face à Harry, endormi. Sa main était serrée en poing et reposait entre le mince espace entre eux. La main de Harry enveloppait celle de Malfoy. Ses doigts paraissaient sombres en comparaison avec la peau pâle du Serpentard.

Étendu sur son estomac, la tête tourné vers Malfoy, il continua à fixer leurs mains jointes tandis que son esprit tourbillonnait. Que faisait Malfoy juste à côté de Harry ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy était de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, caché entre les deux énormes sacs de couchage violets de Crabbe et de Goyle. Même si amener Malfoy près de Harry n'était pas le genre de blagues des Serpentard, il releva la tête pour regarder dans cette direction, mais il ne vit aucune tâche rire bêtement. Peut-être était-ce Fred et Georges.

Tout en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son oreiller, Harry regardait Malfoy. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Harry pouvait distinguer les traits relâchés de Malfoy dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi parfaitement collés sur sa tête. Harry se demanda si les cheveux gominés de Malfoy étaient en réalité peints directement sur son crâne. Il sourit en imaginant un Malfoy chauve au sortir du bain. Il faudra qu'il essaye un sort projetant de l'eau sur le Serpentard, ou peut-être le pousser dans le lac.

Malfoy renifla dans son sommeil en se blottissant dans son oreiller. Un sourire méprisant ourla brièvement ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Ses doigts se plièrent sous la prise de Harry.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Malfoy. C'était lui, Harry, qui tenait la main à Malfoy, ce qui était plutôt troublant. Il commença à retirer sa main, mais il entendit les pas de Percy près de sa tête. Il ne bougea plus et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il tenait la main à Malfoy. Percy ne ferait pas attention à lui du moment qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

Percy s'arrêta et discuta avec un fantôme à voix basse. Harry pouvait sentir sa présence juste devant son oreiller. Il prit soin de respirer lentement et régulièrement, tout en écoutant la conversation extrêmement ennuyante. Parfois, Percy pouvait se révéler pire que le Professeur Binns.

Harry ne sut pas à quel moment il se rendormit, mais quand il se réveilla, la Grande Salle était plus éclairée, il tenait toujours la main de Malfoy, et Malfoy le regardait directement.

Les yeux gris, couleur du petit matin, étaient fixés sur lui. Ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre ; il avait dû se rapprocher de Malfoy dans son sommeil. Leurs sacs de couchage violets se touchaient et la tête de Harry était au bord de son oreiller. Il sentait la respiration de Malfoy sur le dos de sa main. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent pendant une très longue minute.

Puis, Malfoy retourna sa main sous celle de Harry pour nouer leurs doigts.

Le Gryffondor fixa leurs mains enlacées puis son regard perdu se tourna vers Malfoy. Mais celui-ci avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et Harry était trop étonné pour s'éloigner. Il tenait la main de Malfoy et maintenant Malfoy lui tenait la main en retour.

Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il noué leurs doigts ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas retiré sa main ?

Du bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall et le Directeur étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Ils parlaient doucement tout en passant devant les élèves endormis.

- Sir Cadogan a pris la place de La Grosse Dame. Il fait un vacarme du diable dès que quelqu'un approche. Albus, pourquoi donc avoir choisi ce portrait-ci pour garder la Tour Gryffondor ?

- Précisément parce qu'il se fera entendre si quiconque approche. Bien que je doute que cela puisse arrêter Sirius Black d'entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor s'il est réellement décidé.

- Mais nous avons cherché dans toute l'école. Pensez-vous que Black soit encore ici ?

- J'ai bien peur, Minerva, que Black continue à rôder près de Poudlard tant qu'il n'aura pas accompli ce qu'il a l'intention de faire.

Les voix de McGonagall et de Dumbledore s'évanouirent tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Harry resta allongé là, la peur le paralysant. Black pouvait encore être dans le château.

La main de Malfoy resserra sa prise autour de celle de Harry ; il avait manifestement entendu, lui aussi. La logique lui disait de s'éloigner, mais il tint cette main encore plus fermement. Harry avait peur et peu lui importait la manière dont il pouvait se réconforter ; il s'inquiéterait plus tard des conséquences.

--

Percy réveilla plutôt rudement les élèves dans la Grande Salle quand il fut l'heure. Harry sentit Malfoy détacher leurs doigts puis s'éclipser sans un mot. La conversation tourna autour de Black et personne ne mentionna le fait que Malfoy avait dormi à côté de Harry. Les jumeaux lancèrent à Harry des regards espiègles tout au long de la matinée, lui faisant comprendre que la responsabilité leur était entièrement due.

Les regards noirs teintés de peur qu'il leur retournait les fit taire.

L'anxiété accompagna les pas de Harry ce jour-là et ceux qui suivirent, et le temps que les cours de Potions arrivent, il s'accrochait à son équilibre mental en se rongeant les ongles. Ron et Hermione ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses en évoquant toutes les manières possibles que Black pouvait user pour attraper Harry.

- Nous voulons simplement que tu aies tout envisagé, Harry, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places.

- Si c'était après moi que Black en avait, je m'entourerais d'Aurors, déclara Ron. Comment peux-tu rester sans protection ?

Harry regarda Ron.

- Je t'ai toi, non ?

Ron déglutit. Hermione souffla.

- Si tu ne comptes pas nous prendre au sérieux, c'est que manifestement tu penses ne pas avoir besoin de notre aide. Tu changeras d'avis une fois mort.

- Tu pourras alors dire, 'Je te l'avais dit', grommela Harry.

Snape entra dans la pièce, coupant court à toute conversation. Malfoy, qui était en train de parler avec ses amis, vint prendre place à côté de Harry. Le bandage et l'écharpe blancs sur son bras signifiaient qu'il exploitait encore la blessure de l'hyppogriffe, même si celle-ci aurait dû être soignée depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page quatre-cent deux, psalmodia le professeur Snape. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion Tue-Loup. Potter, prenez des notes pour Malfoy.

- Et écris proprement, cette fois, dit Malfoy à Harry. Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu as écris au dernier cours. Ton écriture est illisible.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à prendre toi-même tes notes, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Il essuya sur sa robe l'encre qu'il y avait sur sa main gauche, et laissa celle-ci reposer sur sa cuisse.

- Potter, arrêtez de parler. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor, déclara Snape. Le Tue-Loup. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette potion ? Personne ?

La main de Hermione, à son habitude, était levée. Ron se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Harry essaya de ne pas sursauter quand il sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne, sous la table.

Il jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Malfoy. Son visage regardait attentivement droit devant lui, comme s'il ne venait pas de prendre la main de Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour questionner Malfoy mais, en y réfléchissant, il retourna à ses notes. Le fait que Malfoy ne se moquait pas, qu'il n'essayait pas non plus d'attirer l'attention pour humilier Harry, lui faisait se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Cependant, le cours de Potions n'était pas le bon endroit pour en parler, alors Harry écouta Snape, écrivit proprement ses notes, et fit comme s'il ne venait pas d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Malfoy et comme s'il ne tenait pas la main de l'ennemi sous la table.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas aimer ça, également.


End file.
